ALON E, with A godly car
by decfair99
Summary: Broken bones, Bloody tissues, and gifts from the gods? a modern httyd fanfiction WARNING- mild language, racing, gore, and maybe some drugs Please read I'll update every 10 reviews
1. 1 I Am A Nobody

Hey guys and girls this is my first fanfic so don't be cruel plz !Shout out to gamergirl for letting me put my own twist on her story!

**_ ALON E _**

$Flashback$

"Oof!" "Wham!" "Slap!" Kick "SNAP!"

"Ha Ha Ha" the three assailants laughed.

" The- fucking- wimp- can't- even- take- a- kick- without- breaking!" Snotlout said

in between laughing fits.

"HEY YE' BETTER GET OUT OF ERE' BEFOR I TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB !" An over protective Gobber yelled.

"Tha-Gob-" the broken and bleeding boy said.

Gobber is the mayors or my father's best friend

$End Flashback$

"Oh where are my manners!?, Hey I'm Hiccup, the punching bag of the world."

Even though you probably not wondering but, Almost no one cares that every day I'm beat, not my dad, no, not even my hometown. There was once a time when everyone loved me, however when my father's wife died I was for bidden to call her my mother. Welcome to my life.

I attend the V.S.F.P.C high school or the Viking school for privileged children. I am teased because I am severely underweight, Small, Week, A nerd, but mostly because I have no car, No life

Gobber drove me to my fathers house, the one who never comes home to because I am such a disappointment to him. He says it's because of how much work being the mayor is but I've seen him that the diners with his friends not even bothering to look at me. I know I'm not wanted. It was a short ride but seem to last forever in the awkward silence.

Only after I make sure the windows and the doors we're shut and locked did the tears fall, at first what only seem to be little drums sent to turned into rivers that ran into an ocean on the hardwood floor. "Odin, Oh Oden father to Thor HELP ME! " Hiccup cried.

That night the gods visited Hiccup when sleep over took. They bestowed him with three gifts. The gifts where a voice singers would kill for, jaw dropping dance skills and Toothless. Toothless is the fastest car in the heavens. It took no gas, no Electric. It's keys would go wherever Hiccup went.

That's the first chapter so far more to come plz review! Until next time

-Dan out


	2. 2 The strange jingle

ALON E

Hiccup's POV

##########

As i sat up to get out of bed i looked into the mirror. Old blood caked my face and hands it also stiffened my clothes. I don't have any money but something jingled in my pocket, I dug in my pockets to find a pair of intricately designed set of golden car keys, I thought none of it and went to get a shower to get the try to blood off me. As I was leaving the house I felt different,and I heard that jingle again. I dug in my pockets once more only to find the same pair of intricately designed set of golden car keys, for blind humor I press the lock button and heard something be outside, I looked through the windows to see one of the most amazing cars I've ever seen. The license plate read HICCUP. I went to pinch myself to make sure it was real when I saw it.

I looked at my watch and realized that the bus already had come and gone so I would either be walking or driving this fancy car to school. I decided to take the car due to my fucked up ankle.

When I first got in the car and started it up at the lake it was made for me. I drove down the road and listen to the hum of the car I looked down to see how much gas was in it but there was no gas meter come to think of it I don't evenremember seeing the gas tank or a plug for it. I started singing when my favorite song came on the radio and I never realized how good of the singing voice I had, I always thought that I sounded like a fork in the garbage disposal.

I pulled up to the school only to find everybody staring at me, well not me, but my car.I could see the dumbstruck look on Snotlout's face with his chin fighting the pavement.

" Since when did useless get a car, and not a piece of shit one but like million dollar one?" Was whispered by everyone.

" Nice car" Astrid, the prettiest girl I have ever seen, prettier than the girls in the magazines by far, said walking up to me.

" Th-thanks" I mentally scolded my stuttering as a blush bloomed over my cheeks

Astrid giggled as i stood there shocked I had actually made a girl laugh in my presence. I got out of the car locked it up and hurried into the school as I was fighting the blush on my face.

That night Gobber asked me to come down to this club and entertained for a little bitI agreedand soon I will be there nine sharp. That Daniel should decided to name my mysterious court toothless,I name the court toothless because as most animals need to eat to survive and cars need gas or electric to survive toothless needed none of that.

I showed up at the club in toothless and remembered back to when my mother was still alive and we would drive by here and the neon sign that read CLUB NIGHT FURRY would always memorize me,I never knew that things could be so colorful and bright.

I decided I would sing and dance to the song " Cool Kids" by Echosmith.

Keep them as they are seeing myself in school I wore a mask. The mess that I wore was outlined in a lush green, like my eyes andcovered in black scales for a sleek look.

"...and here he is, The Dragon Conquer!" Gobber announced

Little did I know that Astrid and her group of friends including Fishlegs, Snotlout,Ruff, and Tuffnut.

" Ha! He looks like a dweeb!" Snot yelled

" woa, he's hot!" Astrid and Ruffnut wispered

While hiccup pay no attention to the insults. He took three deep breaths and started.

"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.

And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.

Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.

Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.

And she says,"

Hiccup sings like a god as he became a prodigy in singing and dancing.

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

He does a couple front flips into a barrel roll then springs up to grab one of the vertical poles on the stage he swings around one or twice and thenthings back to the stage doing a horizontal flip landing it perfectly.

"He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.

Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.

They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.

In the fast lane, living life without knowing.

And he says,"

As he's singing astrid and the others the stage start chanting, "DRAGON, DRAGON, DRAGON"

It starts off as a whisper then grows in speed and strength as more more people start chanting at the end of the song people go into a full-blown riot.

"Woa Hicc this was the biggest little cash that we had in here since we started! Gobber yelled

"Would you do this every Saturday? Of course it would pay,very well in fact if you kept it like this." Gobber stated

"How about every Friday Saturday and Sunday?" Hiccup asked.

"Even better!" Gobber said.

Meanwhile ashtray and wondered who was behind the mask of The Dragon Conquer

There you go, because I'm nice i'll give you a freebie,no it's not because I didn't have anything better to do, okay yes it was if you spot any grammar mistakes or have anyideas for the next chapter favorite, follow, and review please.

until next time

\- Dan-out


	3. Fireflys

FIREFLIES chapter 3

AN IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG,ILL GIVE credit to whoever helps plz AND PLZZ GIVE ME IDEAS OR IF U WANNA TEAM UP JUST ASK

-I could really use a second hand I'll give credit to any one who helps!

Hiccups pov

Dear diary,

Today was the worst, with the science lab on fire, Tuff and Ruffnut stuffed me in a locker, and Snotlout beat me up again. It is pure luck that Gobber's niece Helen has a Masters degree in cosmetics and fashion. Helen makes my costumes for singing and dance night. Helen uses her skill in cosmetics to cover up the aftermath of Snotlout, ruff, and tuff.

"Hiccup, I can't keep covering these cuts and bruises. You need to stand up to him."

"You think I don't want to Helen?! The last time it cost me a broken rib." I said.

"I know a guy "Helen had said.

"What? Helen I'm not going to hire somebody to beat up Snotlout"

""Oh no this is much better hook up "Helen said.

And that's how the training started. Helen called up an old friend but just so happened to be a retired MMA fighter/teacher.

" How did you even get to know an MMA fighter?" Hiccup asked.

" let's just say he's an old friend. "Helen said trying to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks to her ears.

Hiccup's POV

"Ca-can-can we take a break yet?" I asked as I kept wheezing.

"Well we where done bout an hour ago " Chad said while giving a cocky smile.

"What! I thought it was over at 4!" I shouted, as my rambling became longer and drone out Chad's smile only grew.

"Hiccup, my job is to push you to exhaustion then go further, you want proof? Go deadlift the water barrel, it ways about 90 lbs now."

I did as I was told to do and went to the water barrel. When I picked it up I thought it was empty but a closer examination showed it was filled to capacity, maybe more because it was sloshing around the lid. As I set it down I looked at Chad, then the mirror.i looked at the bulging muscles in awe they were not huge but still noticeable in a tight shirt.

"Do 50 push-ups,and 50 sit-ups tonight and toss in 200 tree trunk punches. I'll see you tomorrow at 3"

"Ok thanks for the help today Chad"

" YOU SHALL NOT CALL ME CHAD!" He shouted playfully while trading fake punches with me "I AM YOUR SENSEI!"Chad yelled drawing in some looks from people across the street.

"I knew that was going to pop up" I smiled

THE CLUB NO P.O.V

"Snot don't do it you'll get us all kicked out and I won't get to see The Dragon Conquer" Astrid said to Snotlout when she saw him eyeing Hiccup and was walking to the alley way in.

"Oh I'm not going to do anything" he said with a smile spreading on his face as he shoved Hiccup into a dumpster.

"SNOT, WHAT THE FUCK!" Hiccup and Astrid yelled as Hiccup spat at Snotlout. This caused Hiccup to get a right cross to the chest. Hiccup use what he learned a couple hours ago as he ducked Snot's second punch landing a kick to the balls and a swift punch to Snot's sternum and throat leaving Snot on the ground wheezing and in pain before going to the door and heading inside.

INSIDE

"Come on come on hurry up, you're going on a couple seconds Hiccup!" Gobbler shouted.

"TONIGHT THE SONG WILL BE CHOSEN BY ONE OF YOU, THE DRAGON CONQUER WILL PICK ONE PERSON TO SPIN THE WHEEL-O– SONGS. THAT LUCKY PERSON WILL ALSO GET A DRAGON CONCOR SHIRT THATS ONE OF A KIND!" Gobber's announced.

"AND HERE HE IS, THE ONE YOU ADORE, THE ONE YOU LOVE, THE DRAGON CONQUER!"

Hiccup walked out onto the floor, humming a tune when he was looking for a certain blonde girl. He Walked off the stage, and up to Astrid, Got down on one knee and held out his hand for her. As she followed Hiccup she came on to the floor politely to grocery and spun the wheel. The real however seems like it would fall off from the force it was spun came clicking stop and pointed to the song labeled fireflies by owl city.

The song...

Hiccup came out onto the floor thousand of little lights started flickering around the room.

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

(The little lights spread around the whole room)

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave tear drops everywhere (it starts pouring rain in side but nothing gets wet)

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

(Jar, jar, jar...)

_[2x]_

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

As Hiccup leaves the floor the lights all go to him when he turned around the lights sent out a series of ripples in the the main lights came on he left everyone mesmerized by his performance.

"THE DRAGON CONQUER HAS ASKED ALL OF YOU TO WEAR RED AT YOUR SCHOOLS AND TO STAND UP FOR THOSE WHO GET BULLYED, A LIFE OF SELFISHNESS IS NO LIFE AT ALL, A LIFE OF SELFLESSNESS IS JUST WHAT EVERYONE NEEDS "

READ AND REVIEW!

VOTE ONCE FOR EACH SPOT PLZZ

SONG:

FIGHT OR RAPE SCENE(YEA IM THAT SCREWED UP, -ASTRID):

DRUGS:?/ OR A RACE:

-DAN OUT


	4. VOTERS AN

VOTING,

I only have 2 votes peeps come on I need u to vote for all categories

VOTE ONCE FOR ALL THESE SPOTS

1 SONG ?;

2 FIGHT OR RAPE SCENE:

3 DRUGS:?/ OR A RACE:

-DAN OUT

Hey peeps should I just use all of these ideas?㈵3㈴8㈵3㈵3㉂5 ㉁9㉁9㉁9㉁9㉁9


	5. HICCUP'S WIERD POOL chapter 4

**AN: HOLY SHIT! 1000 VIEWS! THANK YOU PEEPS SOOO MUCH LOV YA,**

**P.S. THIS IS I REPEAT IS THE FULL CHAPTER, UMM I MIGHT NOTOF ,WELL KINDAA MIGHT OF FELL ASLEEP :| YEA CRAZY RIGHT ? AN AUTHOR THAT SLEEPS!  
ENJOY!**

HICCUP'S WEIRD POOL P1, 

**chapter 4**

HICCUP'S P.O.V

I sat in the same tree looking at the white line that spanned the blacktop road, I watched as yet another racer lost his car to the RED DEATH. The racer never showed their face, but at the end of the race their passenger got out of the car and took the losers car and followed the **RED DEATH'S** car out of sight.

When I saw enough I hoped down to my car hidden in the tree line. The Sun dipped below the mountain line. " hmm it's later then I thought " I said out loudest I hoped in my car. When I first started watching street racing I never liked how the RED DEATH Took other peoples cars as is when I came up with a goal, to defeat the RED DEATH.

It was almost pitch black outside. I started singing as a overplayed song came on the radio, that is when I heard it, the first scream of many to come. It continued as I started driving around looking for the source of the screams. When I pulled down an abandoned street I saw a group of guys holding a girl on a grass-patched lawn. The leader looked to be that of my cousin, Snotlout. The girl looked to be to my amazement, Astrid Hofferson? The only thought I had was "OH SHIT!" As i unbuckled and got out.

ASTRID'S P.O.V

I thought it was out of character for Snotlout asked to go for a walk...

"Astrid, All I am trying to say is that we are going to end up doing **_IT _**soon " Snotlout said trying to be so slick he would earn a face-palm.

"My answer is still NO you dim-witted asshole!" I said as I walked ahead.

"Well that's about to change" he said with a glint in his eyes. With a snap of his fingers four guys charged ma and pined me down.

"AFTER ALL THE THINGS I HAVE DONE FOR YOU YOU NEVER PUT THE FUCK OUT! I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU DO" He said coldly.

"NO, NO! DONT TOUCH ME! STOP YOUR HURTING ME" I cried out with a coating of tears on my cheeks.

Then i saw someone get out of a car and sneak over to us. He suddenly burst into the light knocking two of the four guys off me. While my savior fought an unfair fight I broke free from my other two captures I saw something shiny in the corner of my eye, not seeing Snotlout pull a .45 cal on me I saw no trace of humanity in his eyes. I saw no way out so I closed my eyes and waited for the BOOM that would end me, but when I heard "BOOM!, BOOM!" I felt the force push me back as I felt a warm liquid run down my back but felt no pain.

As I opened my eyes to find a pool of blood in front of me. I looked up to see Hiccup wide-eyed staring at me. His knees wobbled for a split second before he crumpled to the old pavement. I looked at his back to see where the bullet had left him but saw no second hole. Snotlout was gone by the time I looked up. When I pulled my phone out and called 911 Hiccup reached out and took my hand in his weak grasp I shivered at how cold his hands where. Hiccup's weird poo...

I couldn't believe that the paramedics said that I could not ride with Hiccup, it was family members only.

"No! You don't understand, that's my brother!" I lied with puffy red tear stained eyes.

"There's no time to bicker, get in!" He said.

When i saw Hiccup's face in the well-lit cab i burst into tears, he was paler than the whitest piece of paper you could ever find.

"This is all my fault i should of never dated Snotlout, if i didn't this might never of happened"

Just then Hiccup grasped my hand looked weakly at me and said "No, my fault" then his head and hand dropped as a machine started a continuous low-pitched beep. Id never get to thank him was all that was going through my mind.

OK SOOO I HAVE COME TO A CONCLUSION, IM NOT TURNING TO THE PERVY SIDE.,YET... BUT I DOO NEED SOME IDEAS AND MABY SOME CO-WRITERS, P.M ME IF YALL WUNNA BE ONE (MY SOUTHERN HILLBILLY SIDE LOL)

-DAN OUT


	6. AN

I'm suffering from extream writers block I need some ideas for this story

-DAN OUT


	7. DECISIONS chapter 6

DECISIONS chapter 6

Hiccup's POV-

When I woke up the pain in my chest was unbearable. I looked around but i soon found out that I was in a plane white room.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I called out.

"Yes one moment human" said a gruff voice.

"we can't just let em' die" said a seemingly older version of the first voice.

"FINE! BUT IT MUST PAY A PRICE TO RETURN!" The first voice boomed in what seemed like anger.

"Henry Hiccup Haddock the third, step forward." A voice called.

"Hello, who is there?" I called out.

An elderly man standing ten feet tall stood up from a golden chair."Henry, for your bravery and courage to do a deed that would help others but harm you, yet you still did it, we are willing to let you go back to the mortal world."

"WHAIT HOLD ON I'M DEAD!" I nearly shrieked.

" Yes you are dead Hiccup, but we are willing to let you go back because of how much of a waste your gifts would be, but be warned, us gods act in a twisted ways. Do you accept?" The second voice said flatly.

"Yes I accept" I replied quickly.

In a flash of bright light a wall of pain hit me like a ton of bricks, my chest felt like it was licking a hundred nine-volt batteries.( I dare you to lick one ? ﾟﾘﾜ?) "AHHHHHH! I woke up screaming in agonizing pain.

HOSPITAL-

"CLEAR!" Was shouted out by a group of people who were dressed in white, Then my chest felt like it was licking a hundred nine-volt batteries again.

ARRIVING AT THE HOSPITAL-

" Mother fucker!, we're loosing him! Mike get the Defibrillators! Stat!"

" Three, two, one, clear!" Mike said

"Again, three, two, one, clear!" Mike said again

"AHHHHHH! Hiccup had woken up screaming in agonizing pain then Hiccup blacked out on the hospital bed.

LATER-Hiccup's POV-

I woke up to a warm body next to me in someone else's bed. I looked at the body and found out that it was Astrid, the Astrid Hofferson was sleeping in the same bed as me in the hospital! Wait the HOSPITAL?!

As I was trying to get up out of the bed Astrid had been awakened and I when I jerked my body away the heart monitor started beeping like crazy alerting all nurses and pain flared like a roaring bonfire in my chest.

The doors to my room burst open two nurses and a doctor in, awakening Astrid and immediately she tried to keep me down but I pushed her off onto the second bed. I got up, just as I fell Astrid and the doctor caught me in midair.

I looked down at my legs and saw one, the other was a stump, I went irate, before I could react a nurse stuck me with a needle. It's effects took over instantly, making me droopy eyed, then I saw black as I fell in a deep sleep.

READ AND REWIEW, IM LOOKING FOR A CO. WRITER IF ANYONE IS UP TO HELP, MESSAGE OR RIEVEW.

-DAN OUT


	8. WHAT HAPPENED?

WHAT HAPPENED?

Hospital-hiccups point of view

I woke up to a warm body next to me in someone else's bed. I looked at the body and found out that it was Astrid, the Astrid Hofferson was sleeping in the same bed as me in the hospital! Wait the HOSPITAL?!

As I was trying to get up out of the bed Astrid had been awakened and I when I jerked my body away the heart monitor started beeping like crazy alerting all nurses and pain flared like a roaring bonfire in my chest.

The doors to my room burst open two nurses and a doctor in, awakening Astrid and immediately she tried to keep me down but I pushed her off onto the second bed. I got up, just as I fell Astrid and the doctor caught me in midair.

I looked down at my legs and saw one, the other was a stump, I went irate, before I could react a nurse stuck me with a needle. It's effects took over instantly, making me droopy eyed, then I saw black as I fell in a deep sleep.

When I awoke I heard the doctor talking to Astrid.

" He can't get excited about his leg when he wakes up the bullet that nicked his spine also punctured his heart, he could wake up and freak out about it that excitement could compel his heart to burst. When he wakes up I'm trusting you can keep him calm." He said.

Astrid agreed and with that the doctor left. As soon as he shut the door she came over and laid in my bed and started singing?

" It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by...

Hiccup , please I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say, "Have patients ," and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just wake up for me

We will always have each other

just you and me

When are you gonna wake up?

Do you wanna sing a duet?"

As Astrid was wiping away the tears Hiccup sat up. Astrid looked at Hiccup's electric green eyes as Hiccup looked into Astrid's delicately designed sapphire blue eyes and without realizing it their lips became locked.

Whoever started to lean in no one knew, that is except for Gobber who was hooting and bouncing all over the fourth they pulled away for air Hiccup looked at his leg n stump he turned to Astrid and said in a half cocky smile "Huh I always thought of myself as socially crippled "

53535445367484940404973746524242425363748494040010101992828377464646

**HELLO AGAIN PEEPS I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTILL I GET 20 reviews**

**what song is next:**

**astrid/hiccup fluff seen: Yes or no **

**Duet or single:**


	9. SORRY

Hey readers I may not be updating that much one of my best friends that is like a second older brother was diagnosed with leukemia? ﾟﾘﾢ?


	10. Black dots

**Yea yea you all probably hate me for not updating like for all of December but I'm running out of ideas for this but ant ways on with the show **

**The black dots**

..." It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by...

Hiccup , please I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say, "Have patients ," and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just wake up for me

We will always have each other

just you and me

When are you gonna wake up?

Do you wanna sing a duet?"

As Astrid was wiping away the tears Hiccup sat up. Astrid looked at Hiccup's electric green eyes as Hiccup looked into Astrid's delicately designed sapphire blue eyes and without realizing it their lips became locked.

Whoever started to lean in no one knew, that is except for Gobber who was hooting and bouncing all over the fourth they pulled away for air Hiccup looked at his leg n stump he turned to Astrid and said in a half cocky smile "Huh I always thought of myself as socially crippled "

"Well that was interesting" Astrid said blushing. The doctor came in and told Astrid that visiting hours were over and she needed to go home. Astrid reluctantly obeyed and left the room. The doctor told hiccup he would be out of the hospital in three months if he felt up to it by then, with that the doctor left the room.

**TIME SKIPPP! Hiccups pov**

"So hiccup are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Oh you have no idea" I replied with a hop in my step. I could not believe I was finally going home! With that the doctor led me out. The bright moon greeted me as I walked through the main doors. But what I found surprised me, hundreds of flashing white lights, these lights belonged to many fans, reporters, and paparazzi.

Almost instantly black spots filled my eye sight. All I could hear was Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! Over here! No over here! As questions assaulted me from every direction.

"Gah!" I shouted as I ran back in side. Realizing there was no other way out I ran for it, but being me is hard work even more with only one leg. As soon as I got in the thick of them I tripped falling to the ground, hard.

I felt a pair of hands clamp onto my back and lift me up over the crowd and start walking away with me. I looked down to see my father trudging through the thick of the crowd. I guess him being football player would come in handy sometime.

We finally got to his car and drove home in an eerie silence until he broke it." So did you like your stay?" He asked

"Well it wasn't exactly five star material" I answered. " we arrived at our house and went to bed he said he wanted to talk in the morning.

**Read and Review all your ideas for the next chapter**

**Dan out**


End file.
